His Journey
by Zarius
Summary: "The end is just a stop along the way for most people who mourn, before they get to move forward, that's the way it should be. Sometimes a lot of us aren't lucky, some days we all go together"-Danger Mouse (A spoof of a scene from Avengers: Endgame)


**DANGER MOUSE:**

**HIS JOURNEY**

**WRITTEN BY ZARIUS**

**(Based off Avengers: Endgame)**

* * *

He glared into the eye patch as it stood upright on the edge of a wall in the darkened, derelict room and triggered a switch on the right side of it.

"Is this thing on?" DM asked.

A small blue beam emitted from the patch and basked Danger Mouse in its translucent light.

"Hey Little Ms. Crumhorn, if you've found this recording, don't feel bad about this. Part of the journey is the end. Just for the record being locked in a cold, barren basement with no promise of rescue is more fun than it sounds. Food and water ran out four days ago, oxygen will run out tomorrow morning, and that'll be it. And I want you to know that when I drift off, I will dream about you.

So take that little bear you play with all of the time, the one that won't judge you no matter what fowl or sweet mood you're in, and you hold on to him tight, because no matter what age you are today or tomorrow, there always needs to be somebody there for part of the same journey.

The end is just a stop along the way for most people who mourn, before they get to move forward, that's the way it should be. Sometimes a lot of us aren't lucky, some days we all go together. I'd rather that not happen to you. Live Dawn, live through your second, third, fourth, how many childhoods you want, and try to find someone that can take care of you the right way, and tell me all about how lucky you were when we finally do see each other again on the higher path, in the greater journey to come. 'Till then, I'll miss you kid"

DM leaned over and flipped the switch on the eye patch and it shut down, he delicately placed it back around his eye and leaned back, reflecting on his choice in the stillness of the pitch black room

A hissing noise sprang out of nowhere and a bright bursting light lit up where DM was sitting as the doors finally opened. Crisp, cool air blew through the door, resuscitating the Mouse as a familiar Hamster stepped through, examining the state of the room's contents.

"Chief, did you lock yourself in the supply room _again_?" Penfold replied.

"I had a hankering for some cream strawberry ripple pie, what of it?"

Penfold stood on some of the empty pie plates, shaking his head in dismay

"Looks to me like you've eaten the whole stock; you should be as big as a house"

"Well, that's where the Professor's thinning liquids come in"

"Chief, those are for medical purposes, those aren't meant to be treated as refreshments to hide your greedy gut, look at how thin you are; you're like a pencil neck"

"Well I'll have you know I'm not a geek, so you can channel Freddie Blassie elsewhere" said DM.

"The Colonel had specifically told us the supply room was going to be down for maintenance, is that why you were trying to sneak in a couple of quick bites thinking nobody would notice?"

DM felt slightly embarrassed at how far he'd taken things.

"I admit I may have been a bit too eager to please my stomach" said DM.

"You seem to want to please someone else from all the chatter I heard coming from in here, were you talking to someone?"

DM shook his head.

Penfold raised an eyebrow

"You'd best not be lying to me"

"Scout's honour" said DM.

Penfold gave him a damning look, not believing him but too frustrated to carry on the interrogation; he turned and led Danger Mouse out of the supply room.

DM fidgeted with his eye patch, bringing up the recorded holographic message he'd left for Dawn in the eventuality of his demise, one that would now never happen. He considered deleting it, but opted not to.

What he said there could still matter all the same, he would have to upgrade it whenever he did face bleaker odds, and no chance of escape or survival, but he decided that a lot of what he said in this recording would be repeated in each of those instances, even if the battle scars were inflicted by Dawn herself.

No matter what road he travelled, she was part of his journey now.

And he hoped these words would light her path.


End file.
